


車車部分

by Yoyoung



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun





	車車部分

秀彬：哦，知道嗯~嗯連 啊準啊嗯做什麼，被連準強吻，也開始吻了頸部再開始吻了全身，秀彬想逃避也逃避不到的，秀彬他吻了連準了一下，他就同了連準講：不可以，因為我覺得得我可以解決了，所以不用啦，其實我是有些害怕的，秀彬他同了連準這樣講的。連準就抱了他立刻吻了秀彬他的臉，就同了秀彬他講：不怕，好快做完的，之後秀彬就被了連準吻得綿纏不止也有一些霸道，也有口水声，舌頭也不停前去也要走，之後秀彬就感受了連準這样吻法，吻及舔過和用了舌頭刮過了秀彬他的全身的，秀彬在低吟的，叫着：嗯啊~嗯，也感覺上秀彬他自己的身上的被連準吻及全身被舔過的又發熱，而連準有看了秀彬他有些面紅的，但他有些想事情的，就看見了秀彬的样子，就開始把了秀彬他的衣服除下，連準就看到了秀彬他的胸部及乳尖，就輕輕摸了一下乳尖，秀彬他就叫了啊~嗯啊，連準他知道了秀彬他的乳尖就漲了奶的样子，就同了秀彬他：你有了漲奶的狀況，我可以吸了下，希望你可以舒服的，秀彬他：好啦的，連準就一口咬吸了的，秀彬：啊~唔~啊咦啊啊，連準用了兩隻手撫摸及捏着了尖頭的，也不少用了小小的力及捏着的，連準他：好大力，舒唔舒服，痛不痛，秀彬：不是啊，好舒服的。連準知道了秀彬他說了那一些話都好似假的，所以連準他就玩了秀彬他，就把了秀彬他的乳尖吸得有些大力，令到了秀彬他叫得更大聲的，也有用了手惡意地把了秀彬他的乳尖捏了一下，秀彬他：啊~不要啊~好痛啊，就把了秀彬他的面向了他自己的，也吻了一下，就同了他：好快做完，不怕的，所以沒事，也沒有其他人的，之後秀彬：啊嗯，連準：我会輕輕地，他撫摸眷乳尖也用了手指的撫摸及轉圈的，令到了秀彬的不停叫着也顫抖，之後秀彬他兩顆乳尖不停含舔吸，因為有些奶吸了出來，之後連準他看到這樣可愛就沒有理會，就把了他的的下面那條褲除了的，就把了秀彬他晌xx撫摸着，之後秀彬他就開始大叫，因此連準他撫摸了秀彬他的xx, 也把了手指在他的後穴擴張，連準感覺到好溫暖的，就好快幫了他擴張的，秀彬：就叫：連~準啊~不要啊~嗯~啊咦，連準在秀彬做，本來只想在秀彬身上吸杏仁奶，但是秀彬他太可愛，連準心想，之後秀彬被連準叫了下面呈M字形的，因此秀彬他的後穴擴張好，就把了連準他自己的xx插入去，秀彬：啊好入啊~舒服，令到了秀彬他受到了不同的刺激及感覺，就令秀彬更加大力抓着連準他的衣服，也不停顫抖，也不停叫著啊~啊嗯鳴不要啊~嗯，之後秀彬也哭泣着高潮，之後連準抱了他：做完啦，舒服嗎，幫了你清潔，秀彬他：嗯，他們清潔完，就睡覺到天光，成員也不知道了他們發生什麼事。因此秀彬他們就好開心睡了的


End file.
